


Exchange

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight/Leonard: it's not even my birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

"Oh Leonard, I brought you a present," said Sheldon.

"A present? But it's not even my birthday. Why would you get me a present?"

"Well, I believe social custom dictates that when I have something to give to you that is first of all, not of necessity and secondly, not something you're expecting, that is referred to as a 'present'. She seemed more interested in sex than in theoretical physics, and since among the two of us that seems to be your expertise, I'm giving her to you."

"My expter- wait, you brought me a she?" asked Leonard.

"If by she, you mean resembling the female homo sapien, then yes," Sheldon explained. Then he leaned in and whispered, "I brought you a cylon."

"Where did you find a cylon?"

Just then, an Eight walked in the door. "Which one is Leonard?"

"That would be him," said Sheldon, pointing.

"You brought me a cylon," said Leonard, smiling.

"We've decided since we arrived here on Earth, that it would be ideal to try and find a mate. To help us fit in better in the human world. Like Sharon has," the Eight explained.

"And you chose me?" asked Leonard.

"I wanted to get a variety of samples so I know what to expect."

"Oh, well," said Leonard. "Okay!"

"Isn't she great?" asked Sheldon.

"She's…" started Leonard. The Eight approached him and began undoing his belt. "She's great!"

"Oh good. Well while you're busy, I'll make some cylon toast, to make her feel more at home."

"C'mon Leonard," said the Eight. "Why don't you show me how things are done on Earth?"

 

Fifteen minutes later, the Eight emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. Sheldon stopped making toast and intercepted her on the way towards the door. "Well, was it sufficient for your purposes?" he asked inquisitively.

"I…learned something from it," she replied warily.

"Oh good," said Sheldon. "So when you go to take over the world, can I be a part of your plan?"

"We're not going to take over the world," said Eight. "We're in an alliance with the humans now."

"Everybody knows that never works!" said Sheldon.

Eight just shook her head and walked out the door. Sheldon followed. "Well can I at least get to ride in a heavy raider?"


End file.
